


Gate to Paradise

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if technology from the Pegasus Galaxy turned up in Hawaii.  How would Five-0 deal with it and how would our Atlantis team get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is set sometime in season four three Hawaii Five-0 canon and after season five SGA canon.

Steve turned the strange object over in his hands. The metal didn’t feel like anything that he had ever handled before and every time he ran his fingers over the edge tiny blue pinpricks of light would flash along the opposite edge. Turning his attention away from the puzzle in his hands, he cast his gaze across the room and watched Danny carefully. He didn’t need to see the stiff tension in his partner’s shoulders to know that he was worried. He wanted nothing more than to cross the room and touch Danny, just a warm hand on his shoulder, a brush of his fingertips on his arm. Just enough contact that Danny knew he wasn’t alone in this. There was just one problem with that. Danny wasn’t his to touch anymore.

So Steve stood, watching Danny carefully lifting objects, turning them over in his hands and placing them back in the same place he had found it. Steve wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, but something really wasn’t right here. Danny had phoned him just after sunrise, which was strange enough in itself these days, but when they had arrived at the museum and found her assistant waiting at the employee’s entrance for their arrival, her dark eyes filled with fear, he was filled with dread for the attractive, young archaeologist. He had often wished her out of Danny’s life, despite the fact that he was the one that had pushed and prodded and needled Danny into pursuing her all those years ago, but he had never wished ill of her. Despite himself, Steve liked her too.

“What’s that look for?” Danny’s voice roused him from his introspection.

“Something’s not right here, D.” 

“What have I told you about that?” Danny’s brow furrowed at the familiar nick name.

“I’m sorry alright?” Steve snapped, frustrated at himself and the whole situation. “I know you think I’m an unfeeling robot but sometimes,” he paused swallowing a lump of emotion he hadn’t counted on. “Sometimes it still hurts okay….and I slip, I really am human.”

“I’m sorry I snapped alright?” Danny’s gaze softened and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “When you say things like that it reminds me and it hurts.”

“Your choice, Detective, not mine.” Steve shrugged annoyed at himself and Danny and turned away before Danny could reply, rotating the odd objective over and over in his hands.

“What have you got there?” Danny frowned, walking across the room and touched Steve’s shoulder to urge him to turn around.

“Don’t know it was on the floor under those shelves.” He gestured towards the bookshelf just inside the door. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Steve passed it to Danny and watched in confusion as Danny ran his hands over it and nothing happened. “I touched it and there were lights and my hands felt tingly like it had some sort of electric current.”

“I think you broke it, babe.” Danny turned it over in his hands.

“Give it to me.” Steve huffed an exasperated sigh as Danny hadn’t even realised he’d uttered an endearment just like the one he’d chastised Steve for. He snatched it from Danny’s hands and immediately a low level tingling made the hairs on his arms stand up and a row of softly glowing blue lights began to pulse along its edge.

Danny looked at the artefact and watched in fascination as the lights followed the path of Steve’s thumb.

“Oh My God.” Armina exclaimed from the doorway. “Miss Gabby knew they did something but she could never get them to work. What did you do?”

“Nothing, it was on the floor under the bookshelf, all I did was pick it up. What is it?”

“We don’t know. Some divers found some artefacts in an underwater cave. They were excited about it. A lot of odd pieces just like that one. They brought them to the museum for testing and verification. Gabby has been working on them for days.”

“Where are the rest of them?” Danny asked.

“Last time I saw them Gabby had them scattered all over her desk and was examining them.”

“When was that?”

“The last time I saw her, about 9.15 when I left the museum. Two days ago.” She lifted one hand to wipe unbidden tears from her cheek.

“We’ll find her, Armina.” Danny moved closer to the young native woman comforting her, gently stroking her back.

“I know you will, Mr Danny, that’s why I called you. I knew you would know what to do.”

“We’ll get a crime scene unit over here to go over this place. Do you have the names of the divers that brought this stuff to her?” Steve spoke brusquely.

“Yes commander, I’ll get them for you.” Armina nodded and rushed off to get the information that Steve had requested.

~@~

Two hours later found them no closer to finding clues to Gabby’s whereabouts. In fact they had discovered another two missing persons cases. When they had arrived at the marina to interview the two divers, they had found the interior of the boat in disarray and a significant amount of blood spatter. It was more than enough evidence in both Steve and Danny’s minds to raise concerns for the divers’ wellbeing. So now they had three missing persons, two crime scenes and more questions than answers. Gathered around the tech table they watched as Chin pulled up CCTV footage of the night Gabby disappeared. This footage was rapidly becoming their only avenue to any sort of tangible clue.

“We’ll find her, Danny.” Steve murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen as it flicked through images. He had always been hyperaware of Danny’s emotions, even before they had become lovers, but now it was even worse.

“I know.” Danny nodded. “You know how I know that?” Danny watched the screen as if he were afraid he would miss Gabby should he look away. “You are the best at what you do, and the rest of us? We’re just as kickass at our jobs. We don’t know how to fail.”

“There she is.” Kono gestured at the screen drawing both men’s attention back to the screen. The force of their emotions was just as tangible to their colleagues as it was to them.

“Timestamp is just after midnight.” Chin murmured as he watched. They all did.

Gabby had almost reached her car. In fact they watched as the vehicles lights illuminated when she pressed the button on her key fob, but that was as close as she got. Six heavily armed men melted out of the shadows to form up around her. They watched as she and what was obviously the unit leader had heated words, Gabby gesticulating wildly and pulling herself up to her full be-heeled height before she was lifted off her feet by two of the unidentified men and carried her back to the door. At the door there was another verbal altercation before she was pushed out of the way and the entry code was entered. All seven of them pushed through the door and out of sight. Twenty five minutes later they emerged again. Two men carried boxes, one a computer hard drive and the others restrained a struggling Gabby. As they stopped beside Gabby’s car they watched one of the men face her, they couldn’t see precisely what he did but they all understood that he injected her with something that caused her to fall limply in her captor’s arms. They pushed her into the passenger seat and one took the driver’s seat of her car, speeding off into the darkness and the other men blended into the darkness of the night.

Danny cursed a blue streak as Chin attempted to follow the path of the car through almost deserted city streets. He lost the images of both cars from CCTV along the Nimitz highway, but given the appearance and the precision of the strike on Gabby, there was no doubt in Steve’s mind that whatever this was it was something to do with one of the armed forces. He was still looking at the still frame of Gabby hanging limply in one of her attacker’s arms when he realised that the rest of his team was looking at him.

“I’m going to go and make some calls.” He stated quickly.

“And what? We’ll be looking for you too?” Danny stated flatly.

“Despite what you think, Detective, I can be discrete.” Steve responded, irritated by Danny’s insinuations.

“I didn’t mean that.” Danny replied chagrined, “I’m just worried okay.”

“I know, we’ll find your girlfriend, Danno.” Steve answered trying desperately not to grind the word out like the hated epitaph that it was, “I swear we’ll find her.”

“I know.” Danny nodded before glancing at his other team mates before he walked into his own office.

“He didn’t mean anything, Boss.” Kono offered quietly, her eyes following Danny’s movements inside his office.

“I know, Kono, I know.” Steve exhaled as he turned and walked into his own office.

~@~

It had been a long time since he’d had to call in any favours from Catherine. Even longer since he’d wanted to, he might seem like an uncaring bastard but he wasn’t, he loved Cath in his own way and the last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt her. He really hadn’t spoken to her in a long time, not since before he and Danny had started dating. Somehow, it didn’t seem right to depend on his ex-girlfriend for information when he had literally thrown her aside for his work partner. It wasn’t that they weren’t friends and to be honest Cath didn’t treat him any differently when they did bump into each other. It was really just that Steve felt like a prick for just cutting her loose like that without explanation or apology. According to scuttlebutt amongst his friends on base, she’d hooked up with their mutual friend Billy for a while but as far as he had heard they had been over almost as soon as they started.

So, it was with trepidation that he dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

“Hey Sailor, long time no hear.” Cath’s friendly voice sounded in his ear.

“Cath I’m sorry it’s been so long.” He started to apologise.

“Hey no harm, no foul big guy.” Cath responded, “I had plenty of opportunity to call you too. How about we call it even and start fresh?”

“Deal.” Steve answered on a relieved exhalation.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” Cath asked, a smile in her voice.

“I need a favour but I can’t talk on here. Can you come to the office?” 

“Won’t that piss Danny off?”

“No. We’re not…involved like that anymore.” Steve responded awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I know how much that meant to you.”

“It’s alright, I’m okay now.” Steve shrugged forgetting that she was on the other end of a phone line and not in front of him.

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” Cath said and swiftly disconnected the phone.

~@~

Cath was as good as her word. Twenty five minutes later she strode purposefully into the Five 0 headquarters, her eyes immediately seeking out her quarry, seeing him sitting behind his desk, his phone against his ear she let herself into his office and sat comfortably in the seat in front of his desk. Steve concluded his call and looked across the desktop at her, it was suddenly like the last two years hadn’t happened.

“Hey cath.” He spoke, his voice gruff with memories.

“Hey Sailor.” She answered her eyes softening as she looked at him. “It’s been a long time.”

“Too long.” He paused, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s forgotten,” she waved off his stilted apology. “Now, what is so secret I had to come here to get the info.”

“We’ve got a problem.” Steve started and then pulled the artefact he had found in Gabby’s office out of the drawer in front of him. “This turned up in Gabrielle Asano’s office and the two people who found it and Gabby are missing.”

“Gabby as in Danny’s ex-girlfriend, Gabby?” Cath frowned.

“Not so much with the ex though.” Steve nodded his eyes downcast.

“What happened with you two, Steve?”

“Nothing really.” Steve shrugged, “He just wanted the one thing I couldn’t give him.”

Cath went blank for a moment, watching Steve’s fingers tighten on the object he had in his hands, before she answered quietly. “Kids?”

“I should have seen it coming, especially since I know how he is with Grace.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“Hey no biggie, at least we worked it out early right.” Steve’s voice was as falsely chipper as the smile he pasted on his face.

“I guess there is that.” She nodded, she knew Steve well enough to see how much he was really hurting and didn’t want to talk about it so she smiled at him before changing the subject. “Why do you suspect that object is linked to her disappearance?”

“Because I saw the bad guys. Military Bad Guys. They took the rest of these things and Gabby and her computer. I suspect they have killed the guys who found them. I know a strike team when I see one, Cath. These guys were precise and targeted. I’m sure it has something to do with this thing.”

“How can I help?” she leaned forward and let her long fingers stroke across the surface of the object, jumping backwards in her seat when it starting flashing blue light at her.

“That’s strange.” Steve spoke.

“What, that it zapped me?” Cath almost giggled nervously, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“I don’t think it will hurt you it just seems to give off a slight charge.” He paused looking seriously into Cath’s eyes. “The odd thing is that it’s only done that with one other person.”

“Who?”

“Me.” 

Cath frowned concentrating on the object as she cautiously picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

“What do you need from me?” she asked.

“You can poke around into things more than I can, have you seen any chatter that has seemed odd to you?”

“Not really.” She answered her attention not wholly on her response as she stroked the artefact.

“Can you have a bit of a poke around for me?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Sure, I’m not sure what I’ll find. Something like this certainly seems to be above my pay grade.”

“Thanks Cath.” He sighed flopping back in his chair.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” She placed it back on Steve’s desk and then stood and started to walk out of the room. “I’ve missed you, Steve.” She said honestly, looking at him from under the brim of her cap. “You weren’t just convenient fun times, I miss my best friend.”

“I know I’m sorry, but I felt like a jerk for what I did to you, I didn’t want to open any wounds.”

“You can’t help who you love Steve. I told you that. I just wanted you to be happy.” She shrugged.

“I’ll try harder. I promise.” He murmured as he watched her walk out the door.

~@~

Less than two hours later Cath summoned Steve and Danny to a meeting on the beach. Not one of their regular beaches either. Three Tables all the way over at North Shore, away from prying eyes and subversive listening, attached to the invitation was the promise of surfing, so both men arrived in casual attire. Steve in boardies and a swim shirt, Danny in a pair of cut off denim jeans and a tee shirt he lost as soon as they pulled their surfboards out of the back of Steve’s truck.

“I don’t understand why we need to have a ‘chat’ in the middle of the ocean Steven.” Danny spoke waving one hand wildly making his air quotation marks with his fingers as he carried his board under his arm.

“Secrecy is safer for everyone, Danny.” Steve responded his eyes hooded as he struggled not to watch the golden fur on Danny’s chest.

“I know that, but couldn’t we have done this in a café or something?” Danny shrugged picking his way down the sandy path.

“The waves will make it harder for us to be heard even with their listening devices.” 

“You have heard yourself right?” Danny squinted sideways at Steve. 

“We did watch the same video feed right?” 

“Alright, point taken, I just think this is a bit of unnecessary overkill okay?”

“Cath clearly doesn’t think so or she wouldn’t have asked for it.”

“Fine.” Danny dropped his board into the shallow water as they walked into it. “Are you ready? Your mermaid friend is already out there.”

“Be nice to her, Danny.” Steve called over his shoulder as he flicked his long body onto his own board and started paddling out to meet Cath.

“You need to learn to fucking trust me.” Danny muttered as he followed.

They paddled efficiently, rolling under the bigger waves and slicing through the water quickly reaching Cath’s side far beyond the waves, she smiled nervously at them her big brown eyes scanning the shoreline filled with worry. 

“You’re scaring me, Lt.” Steve let his gaze follow Cath’s.

“And you’re going to laugh at me when I tell you what I know but you need to know what you’re involved in.” Cath answered, not yet looking at either man.

“I suppose you’re going to tell us about little green men and Davey Jones locker.” Danny joked trying to diffuse the tension radiating from his military friends.

“Yes.” Cath nodded and finally dragged her attention from the beach, her gaze fixed on Danny’s face and at that moment he realised that she was deadly serious.

“Cath….” Steve started.

“I’m not joking Steve.” Cath responded turning her attention to Steve. “I couldn’t find anything with a simple search, and I didn’t want to probe too deeply in the secure avenues I have access too because I leave a footprint and I’m pretty sure that I’d be caught immediately. So I went to Billy. I know he’s done some joint highly classified jobs with the marines in Antarctica. He wouldn’t tell me a lot but he did tell me that he knows that the artefact that you have is alien. Wouldn’t tell me where from or what it does, but it’s definitely extra-terrestrial. He says he’s seen them before. “

“You expect me to believe that?” Danny scoffed angrily.

“Why would I lie to you, Danny?” Cath answered.

“Oh I don’t know maybe because I stole your boyfriend?”

“You didn’t steal him he went of his own accord and I made peace with that a long time ago.”

“Whatever…” 

“Fine Danny, don’t believe me, I just risked my career for you but its fine.” She turned her attention back to Steve “Billy is doing some more digging for me and when I have more solid info I’ll get back to you.”

Steve reached across the gap between them and clasped Cath’s wrist in support. “I believe you, Cath.” He paused to glare at Danny. “I appreciate it.”

Cath sat on her board, her feet twitching in the water, paddling to keep herself close to them. 

“Steve, promise me that you’ll be careful, there’s something really off about this.” She glanced at Danny, “All of you need to be careful.”

Without another word, Cath turned on her board and paddled away from them, catching a wave and riding it into shore.

“So, what?” Danny paddled closer to Steve. “Now ET has taken Gabby?”

“You saw the video Danny, stop being such a prick.” Steve snapped.

“This is fucking ridiculous. There is no one watching us. There are no aliens. This is probably something to do with a foreign cult and the artefacts. Nothing covert, none of your classified bullshit. Just a kidnapping that we are running around in circles for.”

“Cath risked her career for us Danny. I’m sorry if you don’t agree with her findings but she wouldn’t waste our time.” Steve lay down on his board and started to paddle in toward the shore. “I’m going back to the office, are you coming?”

Danny paddled absently as he watched Steve paddle to the break before he paddled after him. Both men dried off and changed back into street clothes. The drive back to headquarters was quiet and a little uncomfortable from both sides of the car.

~@~@~@~@

Steve and Danny had been back in the office for less than thirty minutes. Both had retreated to their offices. Steve was sitting at his desk, turning Gabby’s artefact over and over in his hands, trying to decide exactly what it was or what it did. Occasionally his gaze drifted across the room to watch Danny in his office. He wasn’t stupid; he had seen the puzzled and concerned looks from both Chin and Kono but was doing his absolute best to ignore the both of them. His problems weren’t the focus today, finding Gabby was their only concern.

He’d just slipped the artefact back into his desk drawer when all hell broke loose. Six men in black fatigues carrying P90’s pushed open the glass doors and moved into the office. Two remained by the door while two more moved past the tech desk and covered the other entrance. The final two stood by the tech table. Steve stood and moved out of his office, frowning as all six men levelled their weapons at him. He held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture as he walked into the middle of the room.

“I am Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett, I’m in charge here, who are you and what do you want?” he asked.

The two men standing in front of him just looked at him, their weapons levelled at his chest. From the corner of his eye, Steve could see his team members in the doorways of their offices, happy to follow his lead. The two men standing at the main office door grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open to admit some more newcomers.

“Stand down boys.” The man who was clearly their leader gestured to the men already in the room.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Steve demanded.

“I’d like to apologise Commander McGarrett.” he responded, “Could we have a word? In private?”

“Here’s fine.” Steve stated belligerently.

“I’d really prefer your office.” The man spoke.

“I’d really prefer to know what the fuck is going on.” Steve growled, “I have no secrets from my team.”

“Stubborn son of a bitch, aren’t you.” 

They were all startled by the snort of laughter from Danny’s doorway. Steve glared at him before he turned back to the intruder. 

“What _DO_ you want.” Steve asked again.

“To get straight to the point we want any objects you have taken from the Museum as evidence.”

“No dice. Get out.”

“He said he wants the museum artefacts.” The large man standing sentinel behind his commanding officer spoke, his voice deep and raspy.

“And I said he can go to hell.” Steve stood straighter, his hand sliding down to rest against over the butt of his sidearm as his antagonist moved clear, his own hand gripping his weapon as he prepared to draw on Steve.

The smaller man between them spun around and pressed a hand on his companion’s chest. 

“Ronon.” He barked out sharply. “Stand down.”

“Here we go again.” One of the others interjected. “Can’t do anything without pulling out the guns.”

“Hush, Dr McKay.” The only woman in the group uttered.

Satisfied of his team member’s compliance with his wishes, the first turned back to Steve.

“Look, what is it going to take to get that back from you?”

“The woman it belongs to? Gabby Asano? She’s family. We’re not stopping until we get her back, so you are wasting your time.”

“What if I can get her back to you?”

“I’m listening.” Steve folded his arms across his chest.

“Lets start again.” He glanced around the room, at the hostile faces surveying him. “I’m Colonel John Sheppard, This is Ronon Dex, Dr Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagen.” He gestured at each of his team members.

Steve looked into the faces of each of the new comers and then looked back to the Colonel.

“We are part of a classified program that those items were stolen from. We took Dr Asano into custody for her own protection.”

“Protection from who?” Danny stepped forward until he was standing at Steve’s side.

“The people who stole them from us.” Teyla stepped forward.

“Detective Williams,” Steve gestured at Danny, “Is her partner, I’m sure she’ll be safe in his custody. Give her back.”

“All in good time, Commander.” Sheppard nodded. “First I need to know what it is you have.”

Steve walked back into his office and pulled the item out of his drawer. The lights on the edge flashed brightly as he walked back to the group.

“Oh My God.” Rodney breathed his bottom jaw dropping. “John. Look at that.” He could barely contain his excitement as he watched Steve.

“Commander,” John gestured at the object, “How long has it been doing that?”

“Everytime I pick it up, why?” Steve frowned as he spoke and put the artefact carefully on the tech table.

“You and your team will have to come with us.” Rodney chattered excitedly, “Has anyone else touched it and had the same response. I knew I should have brought my equipment. Who knows what we could be missing here.”

“We’re not going anywhere until you explain yourselves.” Steve demanded. 

“Then I suggest you step into your office and let me explain.” John spoke calmly.

Steve his lips pressed together in a thin line, turned and stalked back into his office. He didn’t stop until he was standing behind his desk. 

“I’m not the enemy, Steve. I can call you, Steve, can’t I?”

“I’d rather you get out of my office and let us do our job.” Steve growled.

“I can’t do that, Steve, especially now.” John sat in the seat in front of Steve’s desk.

“Are you going to explain?” 

“You aren’t going to believe me.” John shrugged.

“Try me.”

“Ok, my team and I work in a different galaxy. Somehow our enemy, the Wraith, have found their way to earth and aren’t here to deliver sunshine and unicorns. The divers that delivered the artefacts to Dr Asano are under the influence of the Wraith. We need to stop them and in turn the Wraith. Find out how they got here and plug that entry.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Steve frowned.

“Told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” John smiled.

“That is the truth?”

“God’s honest.” John nodded. “I need you and your team to come back with my team. It seems you carry the Ancient gene.”

“The what?” Steve shook his head.

“That object. The way it lights up when you touch it? Those objects are operated by a gene that only a very small number of human’s carry naturally. I’m one. Apparently you are too.”

“Where are you taking us?” Steve frowned.

“Back to Atlantis.”

“Atlantis? As in the lost city?”

“That would be the one.”

“Any of us can come back whenever we like?”

“You will not be our prisoners. You’ll have to sign confidentiality waivers and the like but essentially you can come and go.” John shrugged.

“And Gabby is fine?” 

“Haven’t harmed her, she’s actually working with our team, and Lt Rollins is fine too.”

“You have Cath?”

“Picked her up after your little surfing jaunt this morning. Nice waves by the way.”

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Steve walked out into the main office and gestured to his team.

“We’re going with them.” He stated as the three other team members gathered around him.

“Like hell we are.” Danny spluttered.

“Danny, they have Gabby and are taking you to her.”

“Whatever.” Danny waved a hand in the air and turned his back on his partner and boss.

Five-0 followed the other group out the door and were trailed by the team of Marines.

~@~@~@~@~

Loaded into a minivan and driven to the Hickam, they were driven into a hangar and left sitting in the van.

“What are we doing, Steven? Danny asked the moment the four of them were alone.

“We are going to safe your girlfriend.” Steve answered without looking at him.

“Do you know what is going on Steve?” Chin asked gently.

“They say they work in a different galaxy, but they’re clearly marines.”

“So we go along with what they say?” Kono frowned.

“For the moment.” Steve nodded.

Teyla walked back to the side of the minivan and opened the door.

“If you would all like to come with me, we can be on our way and take you back to your loved ones as quickly as possible. I am certain you must be worried about them.”

They filed out of the vehicle and followed the exotic woman. Exiting the hangar, they walked a short distance across the tarmac and stopped as Teyla stopped. 

“If you’ll just enter our ship we can be on our way.” Teyla explained.

“Ship?” Chin raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry.” Ronon’s deep voice boomed as he appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of them. “It’s just in here.” He gestured towards the empty space he had just appeared from.

Steve looked at his team, took a deep breath and stepped forward, his body being swallowed by the nothingness around him. One by one his team followed him. Danny was the last one to enter, muttering under his breath the whole way. As they entered it was to find something that could only be described as a spaceship.

“Sorry bout that.” John called over his shoulder as he placed his hands on the console in front of him and the floor beneath their feet started to vibrate. “This is classified material; we need to keep it cloaked while we are on the island.”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Danny snarked.

“Is he always like that?” Ronon asked Steve as he gestured towards Danny.

“Pretty much.” Steve grinned.

“I’ve got one too.” Ronon gestured with his thumb towards Rodney.

“I am sitting right here.” Rodney sputtered indignantly.

Everyone got a seat?” John called back as the vehicle smoothly lifted off the ground and arced off into the wide blue Hawaiian sky. The four members of Five-0 sat on the bench seats in the back quadrant of the vehicle watching the island fall away from them.


End file.
